


The Lightbringer's Light

by InkStainedWings



Series: WIP [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer, Season 13 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: After Asmodeus captured Castiel and Lucifer, Lucifer's only thought was of escape and finding Jack. However, seeing Gabriel get dragged out so broken and in chains infuriates him. No one can hurt his baby brother but him after all. But it isn't until he sees Asmodeus taking Gabriel's grace, the same way Michael stole his own... That he finally can't rein himself in.In which Lucifer makes a choice that changes everything and finally gets the redemption arch he deserved plus more Gabe and Lu brotherly stuff. With bonus Cas fluff too.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer almost rolled his eyes as he was dragged out to the throne room. He was getting far too used to this whole being captured thing. It was getting annoying. How was he supposed to find Jack when all these others kept getting in the way? He felt more annoyed than anything as they sat him in a chair off to the side like he was in a doctor’s office waiting to be seen.

“Really, what could he be doing that’s more important than me?” He grumbled but the demons ignored him besides one jabbing him with an angel blade in the side with a command to be quiet. He was really going to enjoy killing these jerks once he had more of his grace back.

Through another door some broken and tattered person was tossed in and even Lucifer had to wince at the sound as the person’s body hit the ground. That was definitely something broken. It wasn’t until Asmodeus walked over the lifted the person’s head by the hair that Lucifer recognized who it was.

“Gabriel?” He gasped honestly in shock at the sight of his little brother. His lips were sewn shut. He was covered in blood and dirt and had more cuts and bruises and other wounds than Lucifer could count and that was just his vessel. Something inside the Morningstar demanded he protect but Lucifer pushed it down and forced himself to look away. He had his own concerns and his family wasn’t his family anymore. It wasn’t his problem.

He still heard the whimper as Asmodeus started on one of his monologues. Lucifer wondered if he had just forgotten how much that guy liked to hear himself talk or if something had changed to cause it. It wasn’t until he heard the word grace that he was forced to look again since Gabriel had started to panic and try to squirm away, muffled screams of terror filled the room and seemed to echo right against Lucifer’s heart.

* * *

_“Lu... I can’t do it.” Gabriel was wrapped around Lucifer so tightly is was a miracle they hadn’t fused into one being yet._

_“Gabriel, Father made you with wings exactly so you can do it. That’s the whole point. You are losing your down feathers, it’s time for you to learn to fly. Just be grateful its me teaching you. Michael just wanted to toss you off the edge of heaven and let your instincts save you.” Lucifer murmured as he gently began to try to pry Gabriel off but the fledgling clung tighter._

_“I’m going to die Lu! I don’t want to die like this! Please! Big brother!” Gabriel’s cries grew fearful and desperate and he started to struggle until Lucifer had no choice but to stop. He took a deep breath, pulling from his infinite patience and sighing._

_“Gabriel, listen to me, okay?” He started and finally plucked the fledgling from his side and wings where Gabe had been burrowing, setting him on his feet in the grass of the meadow Lucifer had picked out for this._

_“I am your big brother right? I’m always going to protect you. I’ll never let you fall. If you do? I’ll catch you. You trust me right?” He asked and Gabriel nodded slowly._

_“Then take my hand and spread your wings. We’ll do it together.” Lucifer murmured smiling and letting his own radiant wings unfold to their full length causing light to be refracted all over the flowers and grass in little rainbows. Gabriel did the same with his much smaller set of pretty blue and gold ones and soon Lucifer had them both soaring, the sound of giggles the perfect music to accompany them._

* * *

Lucifer watched in horror as Asmodeus got out a syringe with a needle and started to steal some of his little brother’s grace. The sight of the silver blue essence caused his vision to turn red as his eyes normally glowed. It wasn’t right. Not for anyone, but especially not for Gabriel. None of this was ever Gabriel’s war and Lucifer couldn’t, wouldn’t, sit around and just allow this to happen. The only one allowed to touch his baby brother was him.

His grace was weak but he didn’t have to rely on it alone. Even graceless Lucifer was one of the best fighters in all of heaven, he really shouldn’t have become so dependent on it and lazy. Better late than never anyway.

Lucifer grabbed the demon beside him that had poked him with the blade and shoved it into the demon’s chest before ripping out the blade to fight off the others. Three down but Asmodeus turned and held out a hand and Lucifer groaned under the power.

“Now now, It’s hard to find good help nowadays and I can’t have you making a mess.” He said forcing Lucifer to his knees. Lucifer looked at him before looking at Gabriel. Their eyes met for just one moment but it was all Lucifer needed. He summoned every last scrap of grace he could feel and then some he didn’t even know he still had and let it all out in a scream fighting back against his hell prince. Asmodeus went flying across the room into a wall and Lucifer grabbed the syringe right before it hit the ground and broke it open at Gabriel’s feet, not even taking it for himself though he did think about it for one moment.

“Brother, run. Get out of here.” Lucifer said breaking open the chains on his wrists and feet. Gabriel looked at him with fear and confusion, looking so much like the fledgling that he used to be.

“I don’t have the grace to kill him or hold him back long. Run. I can distract him.” He murmured pleadingly as Asmodeus started to get up again and this time Gabriel bolted which admittedly Lucifer had hoped a little that he would stay and fight with him or something but he guessed this wasn’t a movie so it was the best he could have gotten.

Asmodeus growled lowly. “You’re going to regret this day for a long time Lord Lucifer.” He spat but Lucifer held his ground. He gave up a lot of things many times, but never his pride. It was the one thing the bible did get right about him.

“Oh no, I’m so scared. The most pathetic of my creations is mad at me. Please. I was tortured by Michael and my own father, you’d be a cake walk if you didn’t remind me of some fast food fried chicken salesman too much to think of cake.” Lucifer mocked although he really was starting to get too exhausted to keep it all up. He couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t being hunted or tortured.

To his surprise Asmodeus was killed before he could even take a step forwards, an angel blade sticking right out the front of him until he fell over and Castiel gave Lucifer an appraising look. “We need to grab Gabriel and get out of here. After he let me out he hid in his cell... it’s uncomfortable to look at him like that.” He said gruffly and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“You’re telling me. Any idea how we’re getting out of the swarms of demons that are going to be blocking out path? Might want to call in your Winchesters, as much as I hate to go from one cage to another. Gabriel needs somewhere to heal and taking him directly to our pillars is out of the question right now.” He sighed walking over and kicking Asmodeus before going through his coat pockets for anything useful, pausing to toss Castiel his cell phone.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “Why would you even care?” He asked darkly and Lucifer almost didn’t even bother replying, however the insinuation hit him right in the sore spot and he couldn’t help it.

“I don’t know how many times I have to say it to get it through your thick daddy loving skull but I’m not exactly the bad guy here right now. All I want is to find my son and take care of him. Seeing that other Michael’s world? That was enough. It’s hideous. Father may be a complete ass but he was good at his job. The Earth is beautiful, the universe? Obviously stunning since I got to help design it. The only bad bit is the stinky little humans but they’ll eventually pass. I’ll outlive them all. Then? What will be left Castiel? Jack. Gabriel. You, possibly, if you stop being so stupid and throwing yourself on knives for your leather loving boyfriend.” Lucifer spoke as he finished raiding the body and gave it one last kick for good measure. The white coat looked better on Nick than it did on whoever the hell Asmodeus had been wearing anyway.

“So I’ve decided to just... wait it out. Jack, if he wants heaven or hell or anything in between then I’ll give it to him. Because obviously I’m an awesome dad like that and can. But I’m tired. You can’t even imagine how long I’ve been dealing with this crap, alone. So save me the whole ew evil satan routine this time bud.” Lucifer said patting his shoulder before heading back to the cages to find Gabriel, Castiel staying behind to call the Winchesters and fill them in, no doubt.

“There you are. Smart move letting out Cassie. Weird how he has more grace than both of us right now and it’s still about as much as a soda can.” Lucifer said plopping down to sit near the entrance of the cell Gabriel was curled up in. Gabriel didn’t react but Lucifer didn’t expect him to. He could only guess how long he had been locked up and being tortured and he knew better than anyone how that could effect someone.

“I’m glad you’re not dead. Not that it’s surprising since no one seems to stay that way anymore. That was a really masterful work on that double, by the way. You really had me fooled that time. The double deception? Couldn’t have done better myself. Reminds me of when ants were created and we filled Michael’s favorite lounging spot with them. He was furious! Then he started ranting and we made doubles that left so then he thought we left and chased after them leaving us to actually escape?” He laughed at the memory but the way it echoed in the silence around them cut it short, reminding him too much of his isolation in the cage before Sam.

“Well, as much as your fancy room here makes me feel all warm and cozy... we’re leaving now little brother. You can either walk, or I’m carrying you. Please walk. I really don’t want to get any of that blood dried all over you on my vessel. He’s typically a very clean guy.” He said standing and brushing off his jeans thinking he had given Castiel enough time and they should be ready to make their break now.

To Lucifer’s pleasure Gabriel not only stood, but clung to him, not unlike in his memory of this brother’s first flight. Whether it was purposeful to get the dried blood he just spoke of on him or not. It still felt nice to be hugged, not that he’d ever admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter?! I know, i am the worst at updating things but Big bro Luci is just too good and he needs his redemption arch even if it have to pry it from my uncooperative brain word by word. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy! Hopefully another chapter will come soon!

Gabriel stayed firmly attached to Lucifer's side as they waited for the Winchesters to get there and Lucifer had taken to idly grooming Gabriel's hair in his boredom without even seeming to notice what he was doing. Castiel certainly wasn't going to mention it though it did give him something to think about.

"Ugh, okay. This look has got to go little brother. Not even I can rock potato sack and blood and I better looking than you will ever be." Lucifer grumbled after picking some clump he hoped was just more dried blood from the greasy tresses.

"How long until your monkeys arrive Castiel? Gabriel needs new clothes... and probably more than one shower." He asked looking at Castiel who just shrugged.

"Sam and Dean said they would come immediately but I'm not sure how far away they were exactly. It could possibly be a few days." Cas admitted and Lucifer groaned loudly.

"I hate being stuck like a human. Fine, well if that's the case you need to help me get these stitches out of Gabriel's mouth. I'd just do it myself but... I think he'll be more comfortable with me not having the blade right now." Lucifer said and Castiel was certain he saw regret flash in the icy blue gaze before the archangel looked away.

"Stabbing people tends to lead them not to trust you with sharp things, yes. Although Gabriel is still oddly clutching at your jacket so... Maybe he's regressed back mentally to a point where he doesn't remember that." Castiel said though he did let his blade drop into his hand.

Gabriel eyed him warily but didn't try to run or flinch away as Castiel slowly brought the blade up.

"I'm just going to cut through this wire Gabriel. I will not hurt you." He reassured him and Gabriel looked over at Lucifer fearfully still seeming rather child-like.

"He's safe Gabby. Its like when Ralph had to help you unglue your mouth when you ate all that glitter glue." Lucifer murmured softly his fingers returning to run through Gabriel hair again from where they had stopped.

Gabriel give Castiel the tiniest nod but the sign of awareness was the first they had gotten so Castiel was honestly impressed. He moved as slowly and cautiously as he could starting to cut the stitches and then plucking the wire from his brother's skin. He decided to talk to try to help distract from the situation.

"He ate glitter glue?" Castiel asked and Lucifer laughed at the memories.

"Yes. Gabriel, being the messenger, often was sent with messages in times outside our own. So he liked to bring back trinkets and give them as gifts or use them in pranks. Well it backfired once and he accidentally ate a cake filled with glitter glue and his mouth got stuck shut. Michael wanted to leave him like that for a while as a lesson but Raphael and I thought it was a little cruel so we helped him get fixed up." Lucifer explained as Castiel finished up and Gabriel gave his lips an experimental lick and let out a small sigh as he worked his jaw slightly.

"There you go. Now little Gabby, you have to tell Cassie and I what you remember. Do you remember us wittle fledgling?" Lucifer asked unable to help but tease wondering if Castiel was right and he had regressed back to safer times mentally.

Gabriel glared at Lucifer and seemed to try to say something but all that came out was a hoarse squeak and so he flipped him off with the hand not still balled tightly in Lucifer's Jacket.

"Well he definitely remembers but I guess he just needs time to get his squeaker fixed. Fair enough. We're all running on empty nowdays it seems." Lucifer said dropping his hand from Gabriel's hair when a loud thud startled his brother into hiding behind him and both he and Cas took up defensive positions with their blades at the ready only for Sam and Dean to come stumbling in.

"Fucking Demons! I fucking hate demons! Cas! Oh fuck, you didn't say Lucifer was here!" Dean had already started in on his whining and Lucifer couldn't understand how Castiel was able to put up with it.

"Hi to you too Dean. Sam. Castiel and I were just catching up on old times. But now you're here we can all head out of this dump!" Lucifer said cheerfully as Gabriel peeked around him and Sam gasped.

"G-Gabriel? How?! What the fuck did you do to him! Get away from him and Cas now!" Sam demanded and Lucifer's lips twitched at the implication that once again he was at fault but luckily for Sam and Dean Castiel jumped in before it went further.

"Lucifer actually helped us escape. Asmodeus had all three of us captured here and its thanks to him we aren't still locked up. Although I was the one to kill him. Asmodeus had Gabriel and was... feeding off his grace." Castiel admitted walking forward and gently encouraging the boys to lower their weapons.

"He's still Lucifer. We should just kill him now while we can." Dean prompted and Sam actually hummed on agreement for once. Of course they were interrupted by a low yelp and a snap and suddenly their weapons vanished as they stared at Gabriel in surprise, finally really taking in his position.

"Gabriel is... attached. He refuses to release Lucifer and takes threats against him rather uncomfortably. I think while he is healing... we have to let Lucifer live. For at least a while." Castiel said sounding truly apologetic they couldn't just kill him which made Lucifer frown since had thought maybe they were bonding just then but it reminded him that he couldn't trust anyone and his family was no longer on his side. But he covered it up quickly with a eye roll and a huff.

"I'm standing right here. Maybe save your kill the devil plans for when I can't hear you? Can we please talk this over somewhere else too? Seeing as this place is filled with decaying bodies and sulfur and Gabriel really needs a shower." He said snarkily instead and Sam and Dean looked st each other obviously doing a weird brother talk look that Sam seemed to win since Dean looked away first.

"Fine let's get out of here. But someone needs to put a towel down so he doesn't stain baby." He grumbled marching off and Sam and Castiel quickly followed.

Lucifer looked down at Gabriel tempted to bolt while he had the chance but the big gold puppy dog eyes he was met with broke his resolve instantly.

"I really hate you, you know that?" He said grumpily but followed after them none the less making an excuse in his mind this was part of his plan to get Jack back when really... Gabriel needed their help and for some reason his brother seemed to want him around too.


	3. Chapter 3

Having the three angels crammed into the back seat of the impala was a mess in more than just one way. Gabriel was still covered in blood and dirt which was flaking off all over the seat. Lucifer was seated in the middle and kept bumping into Castiel who elbowed him in the ribs causing the two of them to start squabbling. 

  
“Don’t make me pull this car over! I swear to Chuck I will do it.” Dean growled out making them stop but it only took a few miles before they were back at it again. Somehow all of them made it back to the bunker without killing each other though and Gabriel immediately latched onto Lucifer again once they got out of the car much to everyone else’s annoyance. 

  
“Why do you want to be around that dick anyway?” Dean grumbled but let them all into the bunker. Sam decided to let his brother go blow off steam and lead Lucifer and Gabriel back to one the bunker’s bathrooms. 

  
“Wow, nice place you got here.” Lucifer whistled and Sam glared at him. 

  
“I’m going to go try to find some clothes that will fit Gabriel. You, don’t break anything.” He said jabbing a finger in Lucifer’s direction before taking off. Lucifer repeated him in a mocking voice before sighing. 

  
“Alright Gabby. Shower time. You good or do I need to help you do that too?” He asked only half joking. If Gabriel needed him, he’d seen his brother without a body on, not like some naked vessel was going to randomly make him uncomfortable. Gabriel shook is head though and released Lucifer, although it seemed like he didn’t want to. He pointed from Lucifer to the toilet and glared clearly telling him to stay. 

  
“Fine, fine. Don’t get your feathers in a twist. I’ll sit right here like a good brother.” Lucifer said sitting on the closed toilet seat and giving Gabriel a smile clearly meant to convey his innocence. Gabriel wasn’t buying it but he stripped and very gingerly started the water for the shower, wincing a little at the sound as it started but after a few minutes he relaxed enough again to step inside. 

  
Lucifer stayed where he had been told to stay, not because he was told to do so, but because he was nervous if he left Gabriel Sam and Dean would find some way to make it so he couldn’t get back to him. Instead he examined the room noticing a note tapped to the mirror. It instructed Jack not to touch any of the razors on pain of death and reminded him to brush his teeth as an after thought. The note sent a pang of envy through Lucifer and also sadness. 

  
He wasn’t stupid. He knew the Winchesters didn’t like him and that they had probably turned his son against him. Jack would never love him. The only reason Gabriel was like this was because he had been tortured and for some reason Lucifer was security blanket for him at the moment. As soon as he regained his senses he’d probably, rightfully, shiv him like a kabob. 

  
“Lu.” Gabriel’s voice brought him from his thoughts as he was surprised he spoke at all. He looked up while Gabriel stood there wrapped in a towel looking much much better now he was cleaner. “Wings?” Gabriel asked softly as he unfurled his main set as best as he could in the limited space of the bathroom. Lucifer opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding noticing there were areas that were swollen and dried grace on them as well. If he could he’d kill Asmodeus all over again for this but as it was it was clear Gabriel wanted them groomed and Lucifer wasn’t going to deny him that. 

  
“Sit here. I’m no Raphael but it looks like you have some fractures... would you like me to... I can try to heal them for you?” Lucifer offered as Gabriel moved around to sit on the floor in front of Lucifer giving his older brother room to reach his wings. 

  
“Please.” Gabriel agreed and Lucifer started to work as gently as he could adjusting feathers and letting the little grace he had reach out to try to heal the areas that were the worst injured. Thankfully he seemed to have enough energy left for that at least and the wings knit themselves back together under his hands. Gabriel seemed to relax under the care and dozed slightly as Lucifer task turned from repair to soothe once the major issues were solved. 

  
It had been thousands and thousands of years since Lucifer had last been asked to help groom one of his siblings wings. The process kept him from his sour thoughts about Jack and reminded him of the better days that he had back in heaven.

  
“Why are you letting me do this? I hurt you.” Lucifer asked softly unable to help it. He had to know. Gabriel yawned and looked over his shoulder at him folding away the now pristine feathers so his wings became incorporeal again. 

  
He hesitated before turning and reaching out to put his hand to Lucifer’s cheek, still not comfortable enough speaking out loud for what he needed to convey. Lucifer was shown himself though Gabriel’s eyes. Standing up to Asmodeus proudly, but when Lucifer had assumed his eyes would have flared his signature red, the glowed blue instead making him gasp. 

  
“You’ve changed. You’re more Heylel than Lucifer again. I decided that someone had to give you a chance again eventually and I missed my big brother.” Gabriel’s gentle winding enochian echoed around Lucifer’s thoughts as Gabriel pulled his hand away and hugged Lucifer who hastily wiped away a tear. 

  
“I never wanted all this.” He whispered into Gabriel’s hair quietly but pulled away when Sam knocked on the door and Gabriel gave him a weak smile before tilting his head towards the door asking Lucifer to answer it. 

  
“He’s decent Sam.” Lucifer called out and Sam opened the door eyes flickering between the two before he offered Gabriel some clothes. 

  
“They’re some of Dean’s old things that don’t fit him anymore. Hopefully it’s not too big on you. When you’re done changing I’ll show you and Lucifer to a room so you can rest.” He said seeming to have calmed down some himself while he was out. Lucifer hoped this meant they wouldn’t try to kill him any time soon since he was just starting to feel there was a reason to live for again. 


End file.
